fanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Gebruikersblog:Mvs109/Jub op de wiek
Aan de ene kant is de tijd vliegensvlug voorbij gegaan. Aan de andere kant lijkt het verleden zo ver weg. Ik was zeventien jaar toen ik op de wiki terecht kwam. Ik schreef al een tijdje verhalen.Goed lange verhalen ook. Schipbreuk op de Galapagos heeft me een paar schriften gekost. Idelle 'is het moederverhaal van al mijn teksten geworden. 'De Spion '''is het eerste verhaal dat ik destijds op internet plaatste. Het was geschreven voor de Neopets site en eveneens mijn kennismaking met broncodes en wat andere programeertaal. Zo rond mijn zeventiende raakte ik opnieuw geïnteresseerd in Avatar. Ik weet niet meer precies hoe. Misschien zag ik na jaren weer wat afleveringen op televisie en ben ik ze terug gaan kijken. Of ik zag wat fanart op Deviantart of zo. Ik werd in ieder geval nieuwsgierig en wilde meer en meer te weten komen. Waarschijnlijk liep ik in die tijd ook verhalen te dagdromen met betrekking tot Avatar en raak Via de Nederlandse Avatar Wiki kwam ik terecht op de Avatar Fanon wiki. Dat vond ik wel interessant. Ik had nog nooit echt deel uitgemaakt van een fandom, maar hier vond ik plotseling allemaal mensen die het ook leuk vonden om te schrijven. Te schrijven over Avatar. Hoe en wat er precies gebeurde, weet ik niet meer zeker, maar ik herinner me nog heel goed dat ik heel schichtig op de Avatar Fanon wiki rond keek. Eerst een klein beetje lezen, maar ik wilde eigenlijk ook wel een poging wagen om een verhaal daar te plaatsen. Ik klikte op "pagina bewerken". Niet van mezelf, maar van iemand anders, maar ik wilde weten hoe het er uit zag. Hoe zij het hadden gedaan. Volgens mij was '''De Herberg '''mijn slachtoffer. Ik keek ook in de codes van andere pagina's. Nu, dat zag er niet al te ingewikkeld uit, maar ik sloeg de pagina's niet op. Niemand mocht zien dat ik hun pagina's had "bewerkt". Ik heb toen nog veel meer rondgekeken en afgekeken. Hoe werden pagina's genoemd, hoe voer je afbeeldingen in, van welke pagina kan ik een sjabloon kopieëren? Ondertussen bubbelde het verhaal ook in mijn hoofd. Op 1 april maakte ik een account aan, maar het duurde nog een dag voor ik de moed had om te beginnen. Ik uploadde een afbeelding die als omslag moest dienen, stelde nog een vraag aan de beheerders (die overigens nooit is beantwoord) en begon maar in de hoop dat ik alles goed deed. Ik weet nog heel goed dat ik begon met het idee: "We zien wel hoe ver we komen." Nu zijn we zes jaar later. Zes jaar in een fantastisch fandom. Ik heb '''Jeong Jeongs leerling '''voor mijn gevoel in 2013 voor de eerste keer afgeschreven, maar ik wilde het verhaal verbeteren en herschrijven. Ik had inmiddels Zefred helemaal bij de wiki getrokken en samen met een derde gebruiker waren we beheerders geworden. In 2015 besloten Zef en ik de FanFiction Wiki op te richten, omdat we een breder platform voor verhalen wilde hebben en niet voor ieder fandom een andere wiki wilde hebben. Nee, alles lekker centraal. In die tussentijd heb ik nog gewerkt aan diverse verhalen. Vele zijn hier terug te vinden. Andere blijven achter de schermen liggen. Ook ben ik, voor de zoveelste keer, begonnen met het herschrijven van '''Jeong Jeongs leerling wat is omgedoopt tot De Sintelvuren. Ik was over het plot aan het nadenken toen ik tot de conclusie kwam dat ik het simpelweg niet ging redden met één boek. Dat werden wel drie verhalen. Zes jaar op de wiki's. Zes hele bijzondere jaren. Ik ratel een beetje door. Jullie weten wel dat ik jullie eeuwig dankbaar ben voor jullie activiteit, enthousiasme en verhalen, maar ik krijg weer zin om te gaan schrijven, dus dat ga ik lekker doen. Daar is het immers allemaal mee begonnen. Categorie:Blogberichten